Elle part
by Yuleo
Summary: Aujourd'hui c'est son anniversaire, elle a vingt ans. Mais elle n'a pas envie de le fêter, alors elle part être elle-même ailleurs.


Salutation.

J'ai écrit cet OS d'un coup et je voulais le faire participer au défi d'avril "Héro et mécréant" mais je ne voyais pas comment vraiment l'inclure dans le thème. Alors j'ai laissé tomber, mais je l'aime bien donc je le poste.

Je n'avais pas envie de faire quelque chose de trop développé ou autre alors il est assez simple.

Petite ref au film _Call me by your name_ qui m'a fait pleuré et qui est magnifique. Si vous ne l'avez pas vu je vous le conseil.

Enfin berf, bonne lecture !

* * *

Les cheveux au vent et le chapeau vissé sur sa tête, Kairi pédale à vive allure pour prendre un maximum de vitesse dans la descente. Un grand sourire semble accroché sur son visage, sourire démentiel, tandis que son corps basculé en avant cherche à entrainer le véhicule vers le bas. Le gros sac accroché à l'arrière gigote un peu mais il est suffisamment saucissonné pour qu'elle ne s'inquiète pas de la possibilité d'une chute.

Elle est partie ce matin, à l'aube. Avant que quiconque ne se lève, surtout pas sa mère. Les sacs sont prêts depuis hier, ils étaient cachés dans un placard. Elle a profité de l'absence de tous le lundi pour nettoyer son vieux vélo rouge et regonfler les pneus. Tout était prêt depuis 24 heures, mais elle a attendu aujourd'hui pour partir.

Parce qu'aujourd'hui c'est son anniversaire, et elle a vingt ans.

Et cette année, elle ne veut pas fête avec toute la famille, elle ne veut pas de gros gâteau avec son prénom marqué dessus, elle ne veut pas de cadeaux. Non, cette année, elle veut être libre.

Alors elle part. Elle part loin d'eux, loin de tout ce qu'elle connait. Elle s'enfuit du carcan dans lequel elle étouffe depuis des années. Elle jette à la poubelle son costume de gentille petite fille pour être enfin elle-même. Et, pour cela, elle doit partir.

Elle aime sa famille, là n'est pas la question. Mais elle est enfermée depuis des années dans un rôle qu'elle maitrise à la perfection. Et comment explique-t-on aux autres qu'ils ne nous connaissent pas, même s'ils nous ont vu grandir sous leur nez? Personne ne peut comprendre, personne. Sauf ceux qui sont comme elle. Parce que eux comprennent que jamais elle ne pourra être elle au milieu de sa famille. Tout ça lui colle à la peau, elle ne pourra pas changer de chanson avec eux. Ils ne l'accepteraient pas. Et elle a envie, pour une fois, d'être entièrement qui elle est vraiment.

Alors elle part, sans un regard en arrière. Elle fuit ce moule dans lequel on l'a forcée à rentrer toute sa vie. Elle fuit cette gentille petite fille qu'elle a toujours été. Et, en un sens, elle fuit ses vingt ans qu'elle n'a pas envie d'avoir, qu'elle n'a pas envie de fêter. Elle en est à un point où elle veut juste vivre chaque jour et oublier ce qui n'est pas important. Donc son âge et son anniversaire.

Elle n'est pas cruelle, elle a laissé un mot. Un post-il collé sur la table, en plein milieu. "Je m'en vais". C'est tout ce qu'il dit. Avec ce mot ils ne peuvent pas envoyer la police à ses trousses, elle est majeure et elle a prévenu. Si, en un sens, c'est cruel. Un jour, elle les recontactera, quand elle se sentira prête, quand elle se sentira elle. Pas avant. Avant, ils auront ce post-it sur lequel est inscrit son geste, sans aucune explication.

Elle part sans dire au revoir. Ni à sa famille, ni à ses amis. Eux la connaissent un peu mieux, même si ce n'est pas totalement ça. Ils connaissent certains des aspects de sa personnalité, mais à aucun d'eux elle ne s'est senti elle-même à cent pourcent. Elle ne dira pas adieu à Xion et Vanitas, ces jumeaux adorablement sarcastiques qui ont déclenché ses plus grosses crises de rire. Elle ne dira pas au revoir à Sora, son petit-ami. Il s'en remettra, il est du genre à toujours retomber sur ses pieds. Elle ne dira pas non plus au revoir à Naminé, douce Naminé qu'elle ne connait pas vraiment mais qu'elle admire de loin. Quant à Riku, elle compte sur lui pour consoler les autres s'il y a besoin. Elle ne s'en fait vraiment pas pour lui. Ni pour eux d'ailleurs. Ils s'en remettront, le monde continue de tourner.

Elle change de chanson, ne voulant que des airs voltigeurs, pour s'envoler avec eux. Elle n'a pas emporté son portable, on pourrait retracer la carte sim. Elle a juste pris son vieux samsung qu'elle n'utilise que comme mp3. Afin d'avoir de la musique, ses citations et quelques photos à regarder avec le sourire. Sinon, elle emporte des vêtements et une trousse de toilettes. Le strict nécessaire, rien de trop lourd. Quelqu'un l'attend en ville, pour lui acheter son vélo de toute façon, après elle n'aura plus rien d'encombrant avec elle... A partir de là elle prendra le train et ensuite... Ensuite on verra.

Elle a de l'argent, quelques centaines d'euros. De quoi se poser quelque part en attendant d'avoir un plan. Elle a entendu l'histoire de ce voyageur qui a fait le tour du monde en stop. Pourquoi ne pas faire pareil? Certes, se sera plus dangereux parce qu'elle est une fille, mais ça se tente. Changer de pays, de culture, n'être attaché à rien d'autre qu'à ses sacs. Mais d'abord, il faut qu'elle se pose quelque part, pour organiser ce voyage.

 _Mystery of love_ dans les oreilles, elle se dit que comme dans ce film qu'elle a vu récemment, elle partirait bien dans les montagnes. Des étendues vertes à perte de vue, des rivières claires et pures, le bruit de la nature mais pas de l'être humain. Elle seule avec le monde. Elle fredonne les paroles, et c'est décidé. Elle partira dans les montagnes, quelques temps. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle doive partir parce que plus d'argent. Et encore, elle pourrait trouver un travail loger-nourri. Ça doit encore exister ce genre de job. Et partir quand elle en aura marre.

Ses cheveux volent au vent tandis qu'elle pédale de toute ses forces. Elle est heureuse de partir, impatiente de ce qui va suivre. Elle va vivre ! Vivre ! Il faut avoir été enfermé en soi toute sa vie pour comprendre son excitation. " _Feel my feet above the ground. Hand of God, deliver me._ " murmure-t-elle. Elle s'envole vers un ailleurs tant rêvé. Un ailleurs où elle sera elle. Un autre jour plein de promesses.

Aujourd'hui est son autre jour, oui. Il est temps de fermer la porte sur tout ce qu'elle a été.


End file.
